


Ask for...

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era come se chiedesse un permesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask for...

Le sue bambole non avevano sentimenti: non era stata una scelta, semplicemente era successo, perché infondere la vita, a quanto sembrava, non era la cosa  _più difficile_  da fare; eppure, nello sguardo della sua prima creatura, c’era qualcosa di diverso: gli occhi erano lucidi di vita, sì, ma c’era un guizzo diverso, un modo differente di abbassare le ciglia quando lo osservava.

Era come se chiedesse un permesso: in modo timido, impacciato, ma con una tenacia sottile che lo metteva in imbarazzo; si sentiva seguito da quegli occhi lucidi, che non chiedevano altro che il permesso di amare.

Amare  _lui_.


End file.
